<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>We Are The Robots by FeelTheSteelMillsRust</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29937231">We Are The Robots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeelTheSteelMillsRust/pseuds/FeelTheSteelMillsRust'>FeelTheSteelMillsRust</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Transformers (Cartoon Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Autistic Character, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Original Character(s), Past Abuse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:06:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,908</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29937231</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeelTheSteelMillsRust/pseuds/FeelTheSteelMillsRust</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the DEFINITION of self-indulgent self-insert fanfiction. A collection of vaguely related scenes, in chronological order. I've been writing these since...like, LAST March, and they're basically whatever I needed or wanted at the moment. Title courtesy of Kraftwerk.<br/>Content descriptions at the beginning of each chapter</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Starscream &amp; Original Cybertronian Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Contains: sensory overload/autistic shutdown (robot edition)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Decepticons, retreat!"</span>
</p>
<p><span>Annoyed, Starscream broke off from his strafing rush. Megatron always called battles too early. If </span><em><span>he</span></em><span> were leader, he wouldn't order them to stop until every Autobot was just a smoking heap of scrap. Joining the rest of the Decepticons in retreat, he quickly noticed someone missing. Sure enough, when he glanced down, he saw his friend still sitting immoveable on the battlefield, curled up behind their shields. His annoyance mixed with something that was </span><em><span>definitely</span></em> <em><span>not</span></em><span> worry as he circled back, breaking formation and transforming as he approached in hopes that the Autobots might not fire on him immediately. He landed, ignoring the Autobots behind him (he'd seen Prime gesture for them to hold their fire, so it wasn't much of a risk), and hesitantly knocked on the dark grey metal. After a moment of waiting, they cautiously shifted their arms, peering through the small gap created. When they saw it was him, they fully lowered their arm-shields, crossing their servos self-consciously.</span></p>
<p>
  <span>"...Screamer?" Their voice was tired and rusty with stress. He nodded, kneeling down to be at eye-level with them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"These 'abnormalities' of yours…"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They simultaneously straightened up and shrunk in on themselves, tightening their grip on their servos. "I know, but I don't know how to fix them, I don't even know what they are-"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Don't interrupt me!" They visibly wilted under his words. Starscream felt oddly ashamed. He hadn't meant to snap at them. He wasn't irritated, just… He pushed the thought away and continued in a slightly softer tone. "Regardless of whether or not they can be fixed, it may be worth addressing their external cause instead."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They shifted again, seemingly more relaxed just by talking to him. "Oh."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So, what is it that overloads you in battle?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"...the noise, I think. It's...it's too loud, it's like it's tearing me apart. And then I can't think and it just hurts."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, is that all?" Starscream stood up, continuing, "That's easily enough remedied."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His friend took his offered hand to pull themselves up too, seeming unsure but pleased. "Oh...oh. That's good."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Starscream, still pointedly ignoring the Autobots, changed the subject. "We should return to base."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I am...low on energy. I can make it back to HQ, though." They sounded distracted, and he noticed they were staring, confused, at the Autobots still standing near the cliffs. "They haven't attacked us…?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes, well, who can say why Autobots do anything. We should - </span>
  <em>
    <span>don't WAVE at them!</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He grabbed their arm midmotion, noting with annoyance that one of the Autobots - the small yellow one called...Yellowjacket? Goldbug? returned the wave, beaming.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His friend stared at him with a look somewhere between amusement and confusion on their face as he sighed, releasing their arm. "...we should get back before Megatron notices we're gone." </span>
  <em>
    <span>You're certainly back to normal now</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he added silently.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They straightened up, more serious at the thought of Megatron's ire, and followed as Starscream transformed and took off.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Brain Eaters is a really good movie trust me it's so good oh my god I love it so much it's very inspired by Invasion Of The Body Snatchers but it's also its own unique thing and it's so good</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>*happy flapping intensifies*</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Contains stimming, it's what all the cool kids are doing</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Starscream looked up as the dark grey Decepticon entered the room, humming tunelessly. They always carried themselves strangely - right now they walked as if on clouds, a dreamy expression on their face. "You're back?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They turned to him with a smooth motion that was almost a twirl, beaming. "Oh! Yeah!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He tried and failed to hold back his irritation. Megatron had, as always, blamed him for their latest defeat - but as if the humiliation of being publicly berated by their leader wasn't enough, Skywarp had later come by to snidely inform him that he was assigned to guard headquarters indefinitely. Starscream, furious as he was, had no choice but to accept the poorly-disguised punishment. His next words, originally intended as a rather indifferent but sincere question, instead came out almost caustic. "So? Did you enjoy your little show?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah! It was a great movie, it - " They paused their excited movements, looking crestfallen. "Oh, you...you didn't mean it, did you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Starscream sighed, his earlier annoyance fading. "No, I didn't. ...but how was it, really?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They hesitated a little longer, but seeing his apparent sincerity they quickly straightened up and began cheerfully regaling him with the events of the human film. " - And then Jack - you'd like him, I think, maybe, you should come with me to see it sometime - although you can't I guess, they call it a "drive-in" for a reason - he realized that they'd taken over his girlfriend's brain - eaten it I guess - or maybe she was his fianceé, I'm not...too sure of the difference - anyways he found out she was gone too and he - !" here they broke off, at a loss for words, and, rocking back on their heels and giggling, practically radiating sheer joy, they flapped their hands in a sudden, frenzied motion, before freezing and looking at him tentatively to gauge his reaction.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"...what was </span>
  <em>
    <span>that?</span>
  </em>
  <span>" They slowly moved one hand to their mouth, looking trapped as they answered, voice muffled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I just...oh, sometimes I get too happy too fast, and - that - happens." They immediately closed their mouth around the base of their thumb, biting down on the knuckle. Starscream stared. They said that action was a comfort to them, but...didn't it hurt them to do that? The other Transformer stared back, eyes frightened. He realized he had yet to actually reassure them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh. Does it...hurt?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Their eyes widened. "No! No, it... it's nice, it feels nice...it's good."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"...huh. Alright, then." He gestured for them to continue their story, which they did, haltingly at first, still watching his reaction, but then with increasing excitement and passion. He watched them, feeling a strange affection. The next time they got overwhelmed by elation, they only wavered a second before his own smile encouraged them to continue unashamed, grinning back at him. He sighed again internally. He could barely bring himself to be angry about what Megatron called discipline at the moment… their delight was infectious.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. I'm so bad at titles, man</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>W,, wings,, preddy,,</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Your wings are really pretty."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh?" Starscream turned, preening, surprised by their words but not by the blunt nature of their compliment. "I suppose they are…"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His friend was standing with their back close to the wall, as they always did. They seemed to want to say more. Starscream waited only a little impatiently for them to figure out how to say it. "I - " They paused, shifting their hands. "Can I - touch them?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was startled, hesitating for a moment before reminding himself that they were so terribly loyal that they would likely rather see themselves terminated than harm him. Cautiously, he answered. "...I suppose…" The dark grey robot moved slowly, almost reverently, forwards, as if they couldn't quite believe he'd agreed, and in spite of his self-reassurance, it took an annoying amount of effort not to visibly flinch when they reached out their hand and gently laid it atop the edge of his left wing. As it was, he feared they may still have noticed the near-imperceptible movement - but if they had, they didn't say anything.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Starscream stood very still, tense even though he </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew</span>
  </em>
  <span> logically that there was no danger here, barely daring to breathe as the other Decepticon stared transfixed at his wing, lightly tracing the edges, thankfully entirely oblivious to his agitated paralysis. The worst part was that it felt </span>
  <em>
    <span>nice</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and he kept waiting for the harsh pain that </span>
  <em>
    <span>must</span>
  </em>
  <span> be inevitable...but it didn't come. Instead, they merely moved to instead trace the colors on the flat surface of the wing, still looking awed, and - were they saying something? Starscream focused, straining his audio receptors to pick up their whispered murmur.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Beautiful…"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Huh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Somehow, that struck him as funny. He shifted slightly, starting to relax. "Skywarp and Thundercracker have the same build, you know."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I know...their wings are pretty too." They smiled distantly, still gazing fascinated at his wing. "But they're not yours."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>...That was exactly the kind of ridiculous statement he'd come to expect from his friend. He smiled, shaking his head, and allowed himself to enjoy the feeling while it lasted. It wasn't often he was touched so gently - or at all, really, except when Megatron -</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anyways, it felt rather nice.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Suspend My Sorrow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Past memories are difficult</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>They hesitated, before replying doubtfully. "It could have been worse-"</span>
</p><p><span>"It literally </span><em><span>could</span></em> <em><span>not</span></em><span> have been worse!" Starscream cried out, exasperated. He took a moment to compose himself before continuing sharply. "He </span><em><span>ripped you apart</span></em><span> and put you back together again </span><em><span>while you were fully aware!!</span></em><span> On </span><em><span>multiple</span></em><span> occasions!"</span></p><p>
  <span>They flinched, then raised their head again, looking past him timidly. "Yes, but...he probably didn't mean it, I mean, he was just trying to fix me, that's what he said, and anyways he didn't have any prior knowledge of Cybertronian technology, so-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He- you- </span>
  <em>
    <span>agh!</span>
  </em>
  <span>" Starscream exclaimed. "Don't make </span>
  <em>
    <span>excuses</span>
  </em>
  <span> for him!" He paced the room, agitated, trying to figure out how to say what he wanted to say. He was so absorbed in his thoughts, he almost didn't notice his friend's distress. They had made themselves as small as possible, head lowered, shoulders hunched, with their hands desperately interlocked by their face, shields partially obscuring their vision. All of Starscream's anger - well, it didn't go </span>
  <em>
    <span>away</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but it was overtaken by - </span>
  <em>
    <span>concern?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Starscream pushed the thought away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He approached them slowly, talking softly. "Hey. Hey… You know that I'm not angry with </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>, right?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They nodded slightly. He extended his hand, palm vertical, and they quickly took it, fingers intertwining with his. They raised the thumb of their other hand, now lacking something to do, to their mouth, biting down gently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"None of...</span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span>...was your fault," Starscream continued, "You shouldn't have had to go through that. </span>
  <em>
    <span>No one</span>
  </em>
  <span> deserves that. From what you've told me, that...</span>
  <em>
    <span>bastard</span>
  </em>
  <span> was entirely aware that you were still conscious, and either didn't </span>
  <em>
    <span>care</span>
  </em>
  <span> or </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanted </span>
  </em>
  <span>you to feel </span>
  <em>
    <span>every second</span>
  </em>
  <span>."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their grip on his hand tightened, and they let out a small, muffled groan, shaking their head slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Starscream sighed, trying not to panic. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Okay, okay, this is not...good…</span>
  </em>
  <span> He'd only seen them this bad before maybe...once. He had no idea what he was doing. He could only hope that it would help somehow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He brightened. "You said he was trying to fix you?" At their cautious nod, he continued. "He couldn't </span>
  <em>
    <span>ever</span>
  </em>
  <span> expect to succeed at that, and I think he </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew</span>
  </em>
  <span> it! You're not </span>
  <em>
    <span>broken</span>
  </em>
  <span>!" They looked at him disbelievingly. He elaborated, "I took it on your word that you were somehow broken, that your abnormalities were the result of some flaw in your circuitry. I didn't even </span>
  <em>
    <span>think</span>
  </em>
  <span> to ask why </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>thought that!" He pulled his hand from their grip, pacing around the room again, full of energy of a different kind. They took their hand from their mouth, contemplating before eventually saying slowly, "Well...he explained to me…and he showed me, too, since I'm no good at understanding what things mean…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Starscream whirled around to point at his friend, eyes practically glowing. "See! He </span>
  <em>
    <span>claimed</span>
  </em>
  <span> that you were dysfunctional, and you believed him not illogically. But he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>wrong</span>
  </em>
  <span>! You're perfectly functional - you're just </span>
  <em>
    <span>wired</span>
  </em>
  <span> differently!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were quiet for a while, curious thought replacing stress. Finally, they lifted their head. "Huh."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Starscream grinned, still riding the ecstatic emotional high of having triumphantly found the cause of their pain. "Do you need time to process that?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They smiled faintly back, looking bewildered but genuinely happy. "Yeah…I hope you're right."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course I'm right!"</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>